H é r o e s
by Psykhe
Summary: One-shot. Marlenne sabía que era el momento. El cielo oscuro se había teñido de negro, junto con la tierra seca de aquél bosque en Londres. Un hechizo le alcanzó en el cuello, y sonrió, antes de que la maldición asesina le diese de lleno en el pecho.


_Hola! Bueno, esto es algo que escribí sobre la muerte de uno de mis personajes favoritos: Marlenne McKinnon. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Gracias por leer._

_{ Se recomienda leer con la canción Until the last moment de Yanni }_

**18 de Octubre, 1982.**

Sabía que era el momento. Hasta un punto concreto, no había seguido las advertencias de Moody. Pero no podían culparla; era el cumpleaños de su madre. Y si tenía entendido, sus hermanos irían y toda la familia estaría presente. George McKinnon le había dicho por medio de una carta que todo estaría bien, que no llegara a preocuparse. Y ella le había seguido; salió del cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix y se había dirigido hacia la casa de sus padres, apareciéndose en uno de los callejones cerca de la misma, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese día le había comprado a su madre unos utensilios de cocina, que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Entró a la casa, sin llamar. La música clásica que a su padre le gustaba se escuchaba a un tono moderado, ni demasiado fuerte o leve. Las luces estaban encendidas y había globos y serpentinas por todas partes. Marlenne supuso que todos se encontraban en la cocina, ya que los sonidos de los trastes se escuchaban desde ahí. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, queriéndo sorprender a su familia, pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella, cuando vio que los trastes se estaban moviendo y chocando por orden de una varita mágica. Lo siguiente que vio la asustó demasiado, a tal grado que soltó los regalos que llevaba en la mano, haciendo un ruido metálico al chocar con el suelo.

Su madre yacía en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada aterradora, al lado de su esposo que tenía heridas graves en el cuello y llevaba una remera blanca, que se había empapado de la sangre procedente de su cuello. La rubia no quería ver más. Sus hermanos estarían posiblemente en el comedor de la casa, sorprendidos por la rapidez con lo que ocurrió todo, al igual que ella. Le habían tendido una trampa. Los mortífagos estaban en camino, dispuestos a matarla. Y ella aún no salía de la conmoción. A penas y tuvo tiempo de mandar a su patronus para avisarle a la Orden que estaban detrás de ella, y que no tenía salida.

No perdió tiempo y salió corriendo directamente hacia el callejón en el que se había aparecido para marcharse de ahí. Bajo una nube de polvo, sus pies aterrizaron en un suelo cubierto de tierra y lodo, rodeado de árboles frondosos y pinos que crecían muy juntos entre sí. Estaba en un bosque cercano a Northallerton, a unos veinte kilómetros de su hogar. Comenzó a correr, sin pensarlo demasiado. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la tierra y las hojas secas que se elevaban al correr. Algunas ramas le golpeaban la cara y le hacían algunos rasguños, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Necesitaba salir de ahí y buscar otro lugar para huir.

Se detuvo en un claro, donde los árboles crecían más separados y la luz de la luna entraba de lleno al lugar. La tierra era áspera y no tenía ningún otro lugar donde esconderse, pero sus piernas no lo soportaban. En ese momento desearía seguir con Gideon, escuchar cómo se reía y sentir cómo acariciaba sus rizos. Le había prometido que se cuidaría mientras él estuviese fuera. Al igual que Alice, le había dicho que estaría de vuelta antes de que Moody saliera a buscarla. Aunque eso no lo cumpliría.

No vería a Frank, ni iría a la casa de Fabian para pedirle ayuda con algunas recetas mágicas. Ya no volvería a cenar con Gideon ni a reírse con Alice. Joder, ella tenía veintitrés años y aún no había logrado lo que siempre había querido. No tendría hijos soñadores a los que vería con sus túnicas de Gryffindor, ni con sus escobas en los hombros. Pero ella sabía las consecuencias al luchar con los sirvientes de Lord Voldemort. Ella misma había decidido estar en la Orden bajo su propio riesgo, aunque claro, ella era como la hermana menor de la mayoría.  
Avanzó un poco y tropezó con una rama de un árbol, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Trató de incorporarse con mayor velocidad, pero sus sentidos estaban paralizados. Dos sombras negras aparecieron en el claro, con máscaras plateadas y las varitas en la mano, dispuestos a comer un asesinato más. Pero Marlenne no daría tregua sin haber peleado. Se incorporó, totalmente con la varita en la mano. Habría deseado ver cómo los hijos de Alice crecían y la llamaban tía, ver como Frank corría de un lado a otro cambiando pañales y preparando comida para sus bebés.

Y ella sólo habría deseado sentir nuevamente los abrazos de Gideon, junto con su voz que le decía que ella sería una buena madre de sus hijos; un niño y una niña. Posiblemente con el carácter dominante y sencillo, como era ella. Un hechizo le rozó el cuello, haciéndola sangrar. Sentía nauseas y la sangre se resbalaba por el cuello, llegando a su remera. Blandió su varita y logró darle en la brazo derecho a uno de los mortífagos, que seguían acercándose a ella.

Un hechizo más le dio en el muslo, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Sentía como la sangre salía y caía en la tierra, humedeciéndola. Estaba a punto de morír. A pesar de que aún le habría gustado hacer muchas cosas, había sido feliz. Marlenne McKinnon era una mujer hecha y satisfecha completamente. No necesitaba más en su vida., había sido placentera y completamente feliz. Había tenido buenos amigos, buenos profesores y una buena carrera como ella siempre lo había soñado. Ya no era una niña que corría en los pasillos de Hogwarts llegando tarde a su primera clase de Encantamientos; ahora era una mujer madura que había hecho lo que quería en su vida.

Observó como uno de los mortífagos soltaba una risa cínica y gritaba la maldición asesina. Marlenne McKinnon supo que era el momento. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, dejándo caer su varita y que la maldición le diera de lleno en el pecho, impulsándola para atrás y dejándola tirada en el suelo.  
A veinte kilómetros del hogar de los McKinnon, la marca tenebrosa hizo su aparición en el cielo estrellado, que se vestiría de negro debido a la muerte de otro Auror, esta vez era Marlenne McKinnon.

* * *

_Cada review me hace feliz._


End file.
